


It Had to be Him

by someonecallthefanbulance



Series: Origins Reveal [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, F/M, Identity Reveal, Origins Spoilers, im sorry, origins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonecallthefanbulance/pseuds/someonecallthefanbulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to It Had to be Her written in Marinette's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be Him

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, here's a sequel to my last fic in Marinette's point of view. I apologize for the length in advance.

Ladybug nervously twirled her hair, contemplating the repercussions of what she was about to do. She knew revealing her identity to her partner was ultimately going to be the better choice, but that didn't stop her from being unsure. Her partner's comments weren't helping much either. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chat Noir asked. 

"Yes, Chat lets do this before I start to think of reasons why this would be a bad idea," Ladybug responded, the possibilities already drifting into her head. "This is a good idea, right?" she added. "I mean in case of emergency..." 

She was cut off by a beep that was all too familiar already. Chat was going to release his transformation shortly whether she liked it or not, so there was no turning back now. "Release our transformations on three?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers. 

Ladybug drew in a shaky breath and nodded. "One...two..three", she counted down as she released her transformation. 

Chat was momentarily enveloped in a neon green light but was then replaced by the last person she wanted to see in this situation. It was Adrien freaking Agreste, the rich but undeniably cute boy who just transferred to her class. 

Suddenly, it all made sense. Of course he was flirting with her, he most likely acted that way around everybody. He probably paid whoever gave Marinette her miraculous to get his own. She guessed he was no better than Chloe. 

Marinette's eyes narrowed at the sight of Adrien's face. She noticed his own face fall, because she was just plain old her, she assumed. "It's you," she said flatly, beating him to the punch of saying something similar. She turned her back to him, missing his soft expression of helplessness. 

"Tikki, spots on" she said shaking her head. She needed to get out of there. She needed to be away from him. 

Marinette, now Ladybug, flung her yoyo away from her, preparing to leave. She took one last glance behind her back and was met with Adrien's pathetic expression. He almost looked...depressed, like he was about to cry. Ladybug shook the notion off almost instantly. He was a model, he made faces for a living. 

Ladybug allowed her yoyo to carry her away over the rooftops of Paris, leaving her partner behind in the dark. Of course of all the people in the world, it had to be him underneath that mask. She knew working with him would be a pain. He'd probably never worked a day in his life, apart from modeling, which hardly counted as labor. He probably wouldn't pull his own weight, but Ladybug didn't mind. As long as he stayed far far away from her she would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing the series but I have no idea what to write. Any ideas? Also I've got a tumblr! The url is the--ladyblog so hit me up if you want.


End file.
